Anubis Reunited
by The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All
Summary: All of Anubis House has been looking for Nina Martin for seven years. They move to New York for new scenery and the last thing they expected was to find Nina happily married with two children and a new baby on the way. But was it unexpected to Eddie? Not really after all Nina is his sister... Enjoy! Nina/OC Peddie Amfie Jara Moy 1-sided Fabina Rated T Because I am paranoid! R


_**Naya Sweet-Taylor is portrayed by Naya Rivera. I don't own HOA or Naya Rivera. If I did own her, I would make her pronounce her love for Heather Morris.**_

_Amber's point of view_

Everyone that lived in Anubis House has been trying to find Nina for the past seven years. She just dropped off the earth. No one knows where she is but Eddie sure is acting suspicious. Maybe he really does know where she is!

Anyway we were all moving to a not-so-busy part of New York, everyone besides Nina of course. I convinced my daddy to buy me a huge house in New York. It is so huge we can all live in it. We being me, Alfie, Joy, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, Mara, Mick, and Ella Lewis, mine and Alfie's little bundle of joy. She is about to turn three years old.

The guys were at home unpacking their stuff while Ella slept in her fully unpacked room. She was still tired from the flight. The girls and I decided to do some shopping, Eddie tagging along, having already unpacked. We were at a huge mall and were going into different stores when a little boy bumped into my legs and fell. I kneeled down in front of him and asked him if he was alright.

The boy started to cry and told me he can't find his mommy. I picked him up and brought him to the food court, where the others were eating. They saw the little boy crying and asked what was wrong. "He can't find his mom. I told him we would help him." I explained. I looked down at him and got a good look at him. He had dark brown hair with natural light brown highlights. His hair reminded me of Nina's. His eyes were a light brown color and he was Spanish looking. It wasn't just his hair that reminded me of Nina, in fact the boy himself reminded me of Nina.

Eddie walked over from the bathroom and saw the boy. "Damon? Is that you? Where is your mommy?" He asked the boy. "Uncle Eddie? I can't find Mommy. I'm lost." Damon told him. "Uncle Eddie? You never told me you had a sister or brother." Patricia said, confused. Eddie shrugged.

"Damon! Where are you? No I won't stop; I can't find my six year old son!" A female voice yelled out. "Mommy! Over here!" Damon screamed, waving his arms like a mad man. A few seconds later a beautiful Latina ran over scooping her son in her arms. "I'm so sorry I lost you. I will never let you out of my sight ever again. I was so worried. Don't cry baby, mommy is here now." She and her son were now crying tears of what I assumed was joy. "Eddie, is that you? What are you doing here?" The woman asked, seeing Eddie.

"Can't a guy move to New York without being asked why, Naya?" He asked pulling her into a hug once she let go of Damon. She hugged back and Patricia stiffened a little. "You must be Eddie's sister. I'm Mara." Mara said holding out her hand. Naya shook her hand but said, "I'm Naya, and no I'm not his sister, I'm his sister in-law. If he was my brother I think I would die." Patricia relaxed and Joy asked, "So he has a brother. Can we meet him?" Naya chuckled and shrugged, "Sure, we're leaving now so if you want to follow me home you can."

We were in our car following Naya in hers. When we came to a stop and got out I realized we lived right across the street and they lived in a pretty big house. Just then a little boy around Damon's age ran out of the house and to Naya. He looked exactly like him except his hair was light brown with dark brown highlights and his eyes looked green from where I stood.

The boy hugged Naya's legs and she told him to get off. He got off and we followed the three of them to the house. "Sorry he jumped you Nay, he just burst through the door screaming 'Mommy's home' I tried to stop him. Kendall is just so darn fast." A girl said walking in to the hall. She bent down and gave Damon and Kendall a peck on the lips. "Where's mine?" Naya asked as the girl stoop up.

We were all confused except for Eddie. She gave Naya a kiss on the forehead and started to walk away. But Naya grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a quick kiss on the lips. "Well isn't this just adorable!" Eddie screamed causing the two boys to giggle and the girl to jump on him screaming, "Eddie!" Patricia tensed a lot this time and was growing angry. Was that kiss a Spanish thing or does Eddie really have a sister and if so, was she the one who is married to Naya?

"Stop this attack, we come in peace." Eddie laughed patting the girls back while she hugged him. "She pulled back; looking confused, and asked, "What do you mean 'we'?" He pointed to us and explained, "Meet the female members of Anubis House, dear sister of mine. Yeah guys I know she is Spanish. She is technically adopted and so am I. Anyways, Amber, Patricia, Joy, and Mara. Meet my sister Nina Sweet."


End file.
